The Different In Us All
by Thepurplethread
Summary: When Raven goes through a huge change Red X must show her that not all change is bad.


I don't know TEEN TITANS. :((

* * *

><p>The first thing Raven noticed when she awoke was a sharp pain between her shoulder blades.<p>

She sat up in bed, blinking quickly to keep her eyes from watering from the pain. Raven pulled off her black silk sheets, slipping out of bed. She then tried to ease the pain by stretching and rubbing her back. But that did nothing but make the pain worsen.

The shier agony of the growing pain made her collapse on the floor. Her whole body shook in pain, it growing so bad that her vision blurred. The burning sensation pierced through her shoulders, and through her chest. It felt as if she was being stabbed through the chest.

Blind with pain she stubbed over to her bathroom cabinet where she kept a small bottle of pain killers. Quickly popping two in her mouth she filled a paper cup with water and swallowed.

She gasped, letting out a deep breath as the pain reduced slightly.

_What is happening to me?_ she wondered.

Raven walked slowly over to her mirror, back aching still.

_What in the world could be causing this?_ she thought unpinning her cloak, letting it slip to the ground in a purple heap. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she struggled to pull the zipper on her leotard down.

Finally she managed to pull it down, pushing skin tight neoprene off her back, straining her neck around to see what was the cause of her pain. She shifted the leotard a little more.

Looking again at her back, she almost screamed at what she saw.

* * *

><p>She knocked frantically on Cyborg's door.<p>

The door swished open, reveling a tired Cyborg.

"What's up Rae?" he spoke between yawns.

"Cyborg can you help me?" she asked nervously.

He blinked, waking up a little more.

"Depends. What do need help with?"

She glanced down through the dark hallway, frowning.

"Not here. In the infirmary." she said, bitting her lip. He looked at her but then shrugged.

"Okay Rae. Whatever you want."

Once they were both in the infirmary with the doors closed, Cyborg sat down on one of the chairs, looking at her expectantly.

"Girl, you woke me up in the middle of the night. I would like a reason."

She trembled, not meeting his eyes.

"I-I woke up in the night with a pain in my back," she spoke hurriedly, "And I looked at my back and I saw something." she stopped, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What?" he asked, curious.

Raven didn't reply, just unclipped her cloak, and turned around with her back to him.

"Rae, may I-?" he spoke quietly.

"Sure." she muttered.

He gently unzipped her leotard halfway down her back, eyes widening when he saw what she was talking about.

"Do you see it?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Rae, is that-? he let the question hang in the air.

In between Raven's shoulder blades were two inky black nubs, piercing through her flesh.

"I'm not sure," she paused, voice quivering, "But it really hurts."

He carefully reached out and ran a metal finger over one of the nubs, causing her to whince.

"Sorry," he said.

Cyborg drew back his hand, which now had smudges of blood on it.

"Raven, sit down." he told her, tone much more serious. "I want to run some scans on you, try and see what's happening here."

* * *

><p>A few scans later, they still had no idea what was growing on Raven's back.<p>

Cyborg sighed frustatingly. "Rae, I have absolutly no clue what those things are. Is there any chance that it's just a, you know, a demon thing?" he asked hesitantly.

She shook her head. "Not that I know of. But I've never actually met anyone else like-" she stopped suddenly, dubbing over as if someone had punched her in the gut.

"Rae? Rae! What's happening?" he asked worriedly.

"Pain… It hurts!" she moaned through clenched teeth.

"Get on the bed." he told her.

"I… can't," she gasped out.

Seeing that she really couldn't stand, he quickly picked her up, laying her down on the hospital bed face down.

Then, as she moaned in pain, he watched in horror as the tiny nubs ripped through her flesh, growing longer and slicker with every second.

They grew and grew as she screamed in pain, longer and longer, till they were over 3 feet long and feathered. Suddenly they stopped, just as quickly as they had begun. She exhaled slowly, sitting up.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked him, seeing the shock written on his face.

He just pulled her over to a mirror to see for herself. She gasped, seeing it for the first time.

A pair of inky black wings had sprouted from her shoulders, reaching almost to the floor.

* * *

><p>A little darker than stuff I normally write but I'm super bored. This isn't going to be super long, maybe 3 or 4 chapters. Anyway, please review! Hope you like it!<p> 


End file.
